


the only person I know

by theladyscribe



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Art Student Steve, BAMF Maria Hill, Bourne Identity AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is sitting on the sorry excuse for a bed, looking terrified at the fact that he's in a sketchy hotel room in Paris with a woman who only three hours ago killed a man with a ballpoint pen.</p><p>To be fair, Maria's kind of terrified at herself for that one, not sure how she can know how to do that and not know who trained her to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only person I know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> The opening shot of my fic battle with tielan. A combination of her requests for a Jason Bourne fusion and a James Bond fusion where Maria was the spy and Steve the Bond girl.
> 
> Title is cribbed from a line in Bourne Identity: "How could I forget about you? You're the only person I know."
> 
> Big thanks to Polexia_Aphrodite for the super-fast beta.

Maria checks the windows three times before she decides they're secure enough, that the curtains give them enough cover, that there aren't snipers across the road just waiting for a flicker of movement behind the shades. She checks them one more time, and then she goes to check on Steve.

Steve is sitting on the sorry excuse for a bed, looking terrified at the fact that he's in a sketchy hotel room in Paris with a woman who only three hours ago killed a man with a ballpoint pen.

To be fair, Maria's kind of terrified at herself for that one, not sure how she can know how to do that and not know who trained her to do it.

She stands in the doorway and watches Steve flinch when he notices her.

"You should go," she tells him. "Leave, and report straight to the police. Tell them I forced you to go with me, that I said I'd kill you if you didn't. I can make it look like I really did you over without causing too much actual pain." The moment she says it, she knows it's true: bruise the tender skin of his wrists, give him a bloody nose and black eyes, dislocate a shoulder, maybe a handprint or scratches around his neck. Enough to look like a fight, not enough to cause permanent damage.

He raises an eyebrow.

Maria shrugs. "It'd at least slow them down."

"No offense, but I don't think they'd believe it."

He's probably right. She _knows_ she could take him, but even she'd have trouble believing it if he walked into a police station and said she'd done it. She should have picked up someone else, someone smaller, someone less likely to offer _help_. Someone she could ditch without thinking, worrying, feeling guilty at leaving them behind.

"You should still go. Contact any acquaintances you might have here, find someone you can trust, who'll let you stay for a few days without asking too many questions. You said you were in art school, right? Tell them you've suffered a broken heart and need to regroup."

If it's even possible, Steve's eyebrow rises higher. "Not everyone in art school is a bohemian, you know."

Maria makes a frustrated noise. "Stop trying to stall, Steve. You need to get out of this while you still can."

He looks down at his hands. "What if I don't want to." He says it so quietly she almost doesn't hear him.

"You're an idiot."

His eyes flick back up to hers. "You need my help. I know people here. I even know some of the routes through the catacombs. I think — I _know_ I can get us out of Paris without being detected. And I know of a place we can go, at least temporarily. Somewhere we can 'regroup'." The corner of his mouth twitches, as if he's trying not to smirk.

There are so many reasons she should say no. So many reasons she should just knock him out now and leave him. But. He's the only person she's met since arriving here that she trusts, the only one who hasn't either tried to arrest her or kill her.

It isn't a bad thing to have an ally.

"Okay," she says finally. "If we're going to get out of here, we're going to have to do something about your hair."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Half-Sick Of Shadows (the Finding A Way Out remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515906) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan)




End file.
